A New Galaxy
by coyotecyb
Summary: A Star Wars Galaxies based story sent to me by a player  Silina  years ago and was asked to finish and/or re-write it.  Finally got around to it and will upload more as it gets finished.  Might cross this over with Farscape, not sure :P


**A New Galaxy**

A Long Time Ago in A Galaxy Far Far Away…..  
It is seven years after the fall of the Galactic Empire and the Old Republic and Jedi Order are starting to rebuild. The remaining armies of the Empire still fight for the Emperor but the tide has turned and they attempt strikes from small hidden bases.  
While unbeknownst to the rest of the galaxy, the Sith are replenishing their ranks as well. Their numbers swell as more and more swear their allegiance to the dark order.  
The Republic must act quickly if they are to counter the Sith menace and keep the innocent from harm. A small number of brave beings know of the threat and are preparing for the inevitable attack of the dark ones.

Tatooine; an arid, dry and caustic world full of hazards best left to professionals, is where this story begins. What few cities there are on this world are populated by criminals and most of the indigenous life is savage and unforgiving to the common traveler.  
Yet out near the Jundland wastes, one of the most dangerous places on Tatooine, a petite young woman lives completely alone. Many droids can be seen walking and wandering around the area helping her tend to the extractors and moisture vaporators.  
"Damn these pieces of junk" she swears brashly, kicking one of the malfunctioning extractors in frustration.  
"Lady Tazmin, might I ask why you do not just replace the machines you see unfit to be kept?" a dusty silver Protocol droid asks.  
"Well Taki, mainly because I am a scavenger, everything I own is either built from junk I find or steal and I don't have the credits to buy a new one or even new parts." She glances up at the humanoid companion and squints against the glare of the sun. "Look, I know you have only been here a few days and that your memory wipe in Anchorhed was a bit shabby, but you'll learn this soon."  
"I see lady, if you insist." As the protocol droid returns to following his new mistress about, a small R3 unit comes rolling up to lady Tazmin beeping and whistling.

Shrugging Tazmin looked to her attendant again "I don't have my translator on me, what's he saying?"  
"I believe he is saying that a vehicle is approaching from the southeast at high speed." Taki deciphered as he turned to look in that direction.  
Pulling a strand of her long black hair behind her ear she looked at the protocol droid with a bewildered expression, "How can that be, no one knows where I live!"

Thinking quickly she waves Taki into the house and crouches behind the malfunctioning extractor. Un-holstering her blaster she takes aim at the approaching speeder.

Kicking up dust and startling a few womp rats, the speeder bike comes to a stop a few meters from Tazmin's house. Brushing the dust from his clothes the unexpected visitor looks around at the droids and equipment with a slightly puzzled look. Taking a few steps towards the house he shouts, "Solya?"  
Stepping out from behind the extractor, Solya lowers the pistol and peers at the newcomer, "Ars? Is that you?"  
Ars Digita, a robust man of indeterminate years with a balding head removes his helmet and places it under one arm with a smile, "Long time no see."  
Solya smiles back "You know if you hadn't been wearing that helmet I could have seen the glare of the suns off that mirror you call a head awhile ago, at least I would have know it was you coming."  
Smiling Ars chuckled a bit, "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it"  
"Ha! I guess your right," the diminutive brunette laughs as she assumes a comically haughty pose and holsters her blaster, "so mind telling me how you found me?"

"Well it seems you have made quite a name for yourself among the Bounty Hunter community. Apparently you are a favorite target as of late and after asking around Mos Espa for a few days someone finally recognized your name. It seems they knew the general direction in which you come and go so I spent the last few weeks searching the surrounding area."  
"Oh great, and **your** not even a Bounty Hunter." Solya sighed, "Looks like I might have to move yet again, you know this will make three times in one year."  
"Why not move back to the Valley?" Ars asked, cocking his head to one side.

Solya raises an eyebrow at Ars "Because I don't feel I fit in there anymore among other things."

His face falling slightly but subtly Ars asks, "What do you mean?"  
"I was there for you, Ars and to fight the Empire…the Empire is no more and well, things have changed between us."  
Nodding and scratching his chin Ars paces a few feet then turns back "That may be true, but who's to say I have left it all behind?" Solya sighs "Even if you believe you still have strong feelings for me, you have someone else that as taken an interest in you."  
His face assuming a serious tone Ars arches an eyebrow, "maybe so, but I'm not sure I want that yet."  
"Don't try to fix something that's not broken Ars, you should explore that option before it is gone, besides I don't think I'm the kind of women you need in your life."  
Balling up his fists, the mercenary gets angry for a moment, then takes a breath and replies, "I won't give up on us yet Solya, it means too much still."  
"I'm sure you won't," Solya grins, "now can you tell me why you have come, or is it just to open old wounds?"  
Giving a smirk and sighing, Ars scratches his head. "Right, as you may have heard there are small groups of Sith training new members to fight the New Republic, and the Valley has chosen to help lead the attack on Dantooine, I came here today to ask you to stand with us."  
Standing there with her hands on her hips, Solya tiled her head to reply when a few grains of sand flew into her face causing her to spit and cough. Waving off Ars questions if she is ok she catches her breath and spots the tell tale signs of a coming sand storm on the horizon. "You better come inside, she says to Ars as she indicates the storm, it looks like that's gonna be a good one." "Taki, she turns to find her droid right behind her, can you get most of the worker droids into the shelter and then get in yourself till this is over?"

"Yes mistress "the android replies as he scurries away.

Wrapping the dark cloak around her a bit tighter, Solya Tazmin gestures to Ars to follow her and enters the small dwelling.

Looking around the living room, Ars notices many ancient artifacts and items long lost to the people of Tatooine.  
"How did you get a hold of all this stuff?" Ars asked.  
"It's the packrat in me I guess, I trade, find, or even steal sometimes if the piece is important enough. How do you think I got some of those bounties on my head?"  
"I was going to ask about that, Ars said with a grin, I was starting to think you had turned to the dark side or something".  
"Almost" Solya replied, despair crept into her voice as she busied herself looking elsewhere.  
"Almost . . . what do you mean?"


End file.
